


你不能感同我身受24（3p）

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受24（3p）

终于结束了一天的拍摄，游戏类综艺让让他有些吃不消。他穿着粉色水袖的戏服走在回休息室的路上。

今天拍摄最后一个环节是情景剧，借的是黄梅戏《天仙配》的段子，就像台本里一样，董永正是那个田奇。

本就是个搞笑短剧，服装也很是粗糙，没想到改妆的老师意外的认真。厚厚的豆沙色唇膏，橘色的眼影，连眼线也向上挑了一笔。原本宽松的粉色戏装腰间也被缠上了红绸带，纤细的腰肢一览无余，看得在场的人都直了眼。不过他自己不喜欢这样的装束，对于男性来讲，实在是过于艳丽了。

岳明辉想着今天现场的事情，丝毫没注意到身边有人靠近，手腕突然被攥住，一个用力人就被逼到了墙边。来人正是卜凡，岳明辉皱着眉吃痛得动了动手腕，却无法挣脱钳制。

“凡子，你……别”

卜凡却像没感到他的挣扎，栖身上前，瞬间两人的距离又近了一些。强大的压迫感让岳明辉刚刚缓和的心脏又鼓动起来。

虽然没有进一步的举动，这样的姿势任谁看去都过于暧昧。角落里的摄像机又闪了几下，直到镜头里又出现了一个带着笑意的高大男人，他们只是交谈了几句，两人便分开站在戏服男子的两边，一人搂着腰，一人搭着他的肩膀一同进入了更衣室。摄像机却没有继续跟进，闪身便消失在了安静的走廊。

“唔……啊哈”

一门之隔的室内却是一片旖旎的水声。和两个衣冠楚楚的弟弟一起，岳明辉被迫站在化妆镜前，粉色的戏服被扯开，露出了白嫩的胸膛，双手被水袖紧紧的束缚在身后，下身的裤子早就被扯掉仍在一边，化妆镜上白炽灯给这幅胴体镀上了一层白色的光晕。

而在他身前身后的两个弟弟，嘴上忙个不停。下颚被卜凡攥在手里，脸被强硬的掰到一边，卜凡站在身后咬着他被厚厚的口红润泽分外软烂的唇。胸口的软肉也被身后的大手粗鲁的揉捏，传来一阵阵痒麻。

他的两条腿打着抖，软得不像话，幸好有李振洋用双手帮他撑着腰，如果这个好弟弟没有在吞吐他的下体就更好了。李振洋蹲在他的身前，温暖的口腔包裹住了他的下身，卖力的吞吐。灵巧的舌头画着圈舔着柱身，每次临吐出前都要在前端嘬上一口，好像在吃一根棒棒糖。

“哥哥，你可真甜～”

“唔…”

身后的卜凡听到李振洋的荤话，不满的手拧上了岳明辉粉嫩的乳尖，引得手中的人一阵颤抖。听到呼痛的呻吟，有力的大手又重新覆上了被揉捏得泛红的胸口。

岳明辉尽力的仰着头，修长的脖颈此刻被卜凡攥在手里，丝毫动弹不得。他早就感受到身后的硬物正抵在股缝间摩擦，并且有胀大的趋势。他喘着气眯着眼，镜子中是自己被情欲沾染的脸，豆沙色的口红被卜凡粗暴的动作弄得糊了满脸，亮晶晶的眼影让他看起来多了几分媚气，不想看到自己这副模样，岳明辉无奈的闭上了眼睛。

饱胀的下体突然一阵颤抖，岳明辉觉得心脏好像也跟着颤抖了起来。感觉到了异动，李振洋嘴上更加卖力，每次都整根含进去，用舌头扫上一圈再吐出来。扶着腰的手捏上了两颗圆润，嘴上模仿着交合的姿势不断抽插。终于，下体跳了几下，喷出了一股浊液。李振洋把他射出的东西含在嘴里，吻上了岳明辉的唇。

一股腥咸的液体触不及防地被舌头卷进口腔，岳明辉不禁咳了起来，又被灌进来的灵舌堵在了口中。也许是吻太激烈，他的胸腔剧烈的起伏着，只留下无声的喘息。

卜凡冷冷的看着被夺走的唇，哥哥的身体他确实很熟悉，但和李振洋一起搞这是头一回。看着哥哥和完全没见过的毛小子营业了一天，积聚的怨气终于在看到哥哥这幅装扮后转化成了欲望。他迫不及待的想要占有这幅身体，没想到李振洋也出现了。

自从三人一起进入化妆间，就在毫无意义的僵持。当李振洋提出一起的时候，他是拒绝的。在看到岳明辉淡然的脸上出现了一丝震惊时，他竟然鬼使神差的点了头。现在想想烦躁得很。

他抓起岳明辉的腰，将人摔进沙发里。双臂被束缚，无法自己保持平衡，这时腰却被拉高，人也被摆成了跪趴的姿势。卜凡掀开粉色的外袍，炙热的性器抵上了穴口。

长期被调教的身体格外敏感，在一连串的爱抚中穴口已经微微打开，颤抖着一开一合。但想要容纳卜凡的分身却远远不够。

“凡……凡子，嗯，润滑”

岳明辉喘息着开口，声音却抖得不像话，想到要被两个弟弟一起折腾，胸腔里的鼓动就又剧烈起来，甚至连带着太阳穴也突突地跳着。

李振洋笑着走过来，把手里的护手霜扔给卜凡。他摸了摸嘴唇，哥哥唇上温热的触感还在，刚刚被卜凡强制分开也有些窝火。

“你这样会伤到哥哥的。”

收到卜凡锐利的眼神，李振洋撇了撇嘴。

“好，平时怎样我不管，像杀猪一样的性爱我可受不了，这次麻烦你先用着。”

说着李振洋来到岳明辉的身前，挑起他低垂的头，这张色彩艳丽又亮晶晶的脸让他欲望高涨，尤其是嘴角被晕开的红色唇膏，勾起了他凌虐的欲望。他望着被折腾得有些迷离的眼睛，叫了声“哥哥”便直接咬上了他的嘴唇。

岳明辉颤抖着舌尖勉强跟着李振洋的节奏，股间又传来了冰凉黏腻的触感。感受着自己一开一合的穴口，不禁羞愧得皱起了眉头。他是第一次和两个弟弟一起，欲望刺激得他的身体格外敏感。他很擅长说服自己，两个都是自己的弟弟，已经做过那么多次，一起做又能怎样呢，可惜他高估了自己的体力。

只是草草扩张几下，卜凡借着润滑闯了进来一插到底。后穴的饱胀感让他呼吸一滞，还未等他适应便大力的抽插起来。整根没入，又大力的拔出来，再次用力的捣进去，媚肉随着抽插被扯出一小截，再被顶进去。这样的节奏丝毫没有快感，带来的只有一下下贯穿的窒息感。

他的身体被顶着向前移，却被李振洋的唇舌堵住去路，呻吟和喘息也都化在柔软湿润的口腔里。李振洋的双手安抚着他胸口的软肉，红缨早已被他玩弄得充血挺立。李振洋的手移动到了敏感的腰背，轻轻打着圈，引得掌下的身体不住的颤抖。

卜凡也终于放过了他，双手扣住他的腰快速的顶动起来。熟悉的快感沿着尾椎直冲脑门，身体的记忆让他随着卜凡的节奏摆动起臀部，混沌的脑袋早就无法思考，连膝盖上伤痛都渐渐离他远去。

 

上面的口里，李振洋的唇舌不知道何时被下体取代，带来的窒息感却是对等的。岳明辉努力的大长着嘴，任着李振洋的下体在口里进出，舌头不时扫过分身上的纹理，身上的人发出了舒服的叹息。

 

身后的甬道在剧烈的收缩着，里面跳动的炙热颤抖着喷洒出了白灼。持续射精让岳明辉被烫得身子不住的颤抖，眯着眼，眉梢已经挂上了水珠。头上的虚汗被空调吹得冰凉。额上是冷的，体内却热得不行。卜凡的分身抽离了身体，有点点白浊顺着尚未闭合的穴口涌出来，顺着股缝流到腿间，看起来格外色情。

李振洋见到这幅景象差点把持不住，下体一直待在哥哥温暖的口腔里，现在已经硬得发疼，它需要一个更温暖的地方。他就着原本的姿势，直接将自己的分身送了进去，柔软的内壁被开拓得湿润火热，这是他从未有过的感受，提议3p果然没错。

又一次被插入，原本麻木的后穴，在新的节奏中再次找到了快感。身体虽然一动也动不了，射过一次的分身却再次抬了头。可能是太过劳累，心脏的躁动感也不知何时歇了下来。下巴再次被抬起，这次是直接离开了沙发，被放倒了结实的大腿上。炙热的硬物再次抵上了他的嘴唇，他顺从的张开嘴，把卜凡的分身含了进去。

 

卜凡居高临下的看着他，今天格外魅惑的脸，此刻低眉顺目的神情，让他刚射过一次的分身再次硬了起来。他暗自下了决心，这么美好的哥哥，他绝对不允许被别人染指，尤其是那种来路不明的小子！

这场荒诞的性事不知是何时结束的，岳明辉觉得自己的身体好像被打散了又重新拼在了一起。身上出了几层透汗，此刻有点发冷。腿上也使不上力，膝盖传来一阵麻木感，就连后穴也胀得发热。3p果然还是吃不消啊……


End file.
